Naruto Lucifer
by Ramenkid
Summary: Lucifer memang dikenal sebagai klan terkuat di kalangan para Iblis. Tapi bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto terlahir di klan Lucifer? Dia akan mengguncang dunia dengan kekuatannya.


**Tittle : **Naruto Lucifer

**Disclaimer :** © Naruto &High School DxD

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, and Romance

**Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Harem, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain...

**xxxNaruto Luciferxxx**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan blazer hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam terlihat berjalan di jalanan kota Kuou, pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Lucifer Iblis berdarah murni muda yang mendapatkan kelas _Ultimate Class Devil _dan keturunan Lucifer. Naruto adalah Iblis yang sangat berbakat, itu bisa dilihat diumurnya yang sekarang dia sudah menjadi _Ultimate Class Devil_. Sizerchs dan Ajuka yang merupakan para pemimpin Iblis malahan mengatakan Naruto bisa menjadi seorang_ Super Devil _jika dia berhasil memaksimalkan potensi yang berada di tubuhnya. Selain itu Naruto juga mempunyai satu senjata andalan yaitu **Armor of God**, sebuah armor yang Naruto dapatkan dari seorang Dewa.

Aneh bukan seorang Dewa menyerahkan sebuah senjata yang mematikan kepada Iblis yang notabenenya adalah musuh mereka, tapi Naruto mendapatkan armor ini setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Dewa yang memakai armor tersebut dalam sebuah pertarungan. Dan Dewa yang di kalahkannya adalah Gilgamesh, tapi sekuat apapun Iblis mereka tidak akan mampu membunuh Dewa. Gilgamesh yang terkesan karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya memberikan armornya kepada Naruto, armor Gilgamesh sangatlah kuat, serangan sihir biasa atau senjata lain tidak akan mampu menembus armor tersebut. Tapi Naruto hanya menggunakan armor tersebut disaat yang gawat saja, dan lagi Naruto juga belum terlalu menguasai kekuatan armor tersebut.

Sudah lupakan dulu soal itu saat ini. Naruto sekarang sudah berada didepan gerbang Kuou Akademi yang sudah sepi, tentu saja sepi karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran dimulai jadi semua murid saat ini berada didalam kelas mereka. Menghela nafas sebentar akhirnya Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman Kuou Akademi, dan sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah.

**xxxNaruto Luciferxxx**

Rias Gremory saat ini tengah tidak berada dalam mood untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru didepan kelas yang sedang menjelaskan materinya, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih. Ini adalah kebiasan teman lamanya, teman lamanya biasanya akan lebih memilih untuk memandang langit dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan tentang pelajaran. Oh.. nama teman baiknya adalah Naruto, Naruto Lucifer.

Rias sendiri sangat bingung tentang perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Selama ini dia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi dia mulai meragukan hal itu. Saat dia mendengar berita dari kakaknya bahwa Naruto sudah kembali dari perjalanan berlatihnya dan akan masuk Kuou Akademi, Rias sangat gembira sekali. Dia sangat merindukan Naruto begitu juga dengan Akeno dan Koneko. Naruto memang pergi saat dia sudah mendapatkan _Evil Pieces_nya dan mereinkarnasi Akeno dan Koneko sebagai bidak _Queen_ dan_ Rook_ miliknya, dan Naruto juga memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Akeno dan Koneko.

Saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kelasnya Rias sempat mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah sang guru yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah pintu, Rias melihat sang guru sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Rias hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa tidak tertarik dan kembali memandang langit.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya tahun ini kita memiliki siswa baru pindahan dari Eropa.. silakan masuk Elshin-san." Sang guru berkata setelah kembali berdiri didepan kelas, mendengar itu seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang mengenakan seragam siswa Kuou Akademi dan tampan dengan bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_nya yang bisa membius siapa saja berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut dan berdiri didepan kelas.

Rias saat ini masih tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan terus memandang langit tidak seperti Akeno yang duduk disampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. _"Ufufufu." _Yang hanya bisa didengar Rias disampingnya.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu Elshin-san.."

"Ha'i.. namaku Naruto Elshin, semoga kita bisa berteman baik untuk kedepannya." Pemuda tersebut yang ternyata Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum, Rias yang sempat mendengar nama Naruto langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah depan kelas dan menemukan bola mata berwarna biru _shappire _indah sedang menatapnya juga.

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu sempat tidak mengalihkan tatapannya selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Naruto melempar senyum kearah si pemilik mata berwarna hijau kebiruan atau Rias, Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum gembira.

"Baiklah.. kau akan duduk di belakang Gremory-san dan Himejima-san. Tolong angkat tanganmu Gremory-san." Sang guru menyudahi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa siswi yang menanyakan urusan pribadi Naruto. Rias yang mendengar itu segera saja mengangkat tangannya dan melempar senyum kearah Naruto yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya dan Akeno, sedangkan disisi lain para siswa laki-laki yang melihat Rias dan Akeno melempar senyum kearah Naruto hanya mendeath glare kearah Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk di belakang Rias dan Akeno.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Gremory-chan dan Himejima-chan.." Naruto yang duduk di belakang Rias dan Akeno berkata yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua, Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi juga, Naruto-kun.."

"Ara ara.. aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-kun."

Dan itulah balasan dari Rias dan Akeno. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan yang sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya begitu juga dengan Rias dan Akeno yang berada didepannya.

Mood Rias sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi baik setelah bertemu dengan Naruto.

**xxxNaruto Luciferxxx**

_#Teng Tong.. Teng Tong..#_

"Baiklah anak-anak.. pelajaran hari ini kita sudahi, jangan lupa untuk belajar karena minggu depan kita akan mengadakan ulangan. Sampai jumpai." Sang guru langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan hal tadi. Semua siswa dan siswi segera membereskan buku mereka dan keluar dari kelas untuk makan siang atau sekedar berbicara dengan temannya, tapi ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga masih tetap berada didalam kelas dan diantaranya adalah Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno.

Saat sudah selesai membereskan bukunya Naruto berniat untuk mengajak Rias dan Akeno makan siang, tapi Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan langsung dari seseorang. Saat mencium aroma cherry yang sudah tidak asing lagi meski sudah lama tidak mencium aromanya Naruto sudah langsung bisa mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, apalagi dari warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah crimson.

"Ya ampun, Rias-chan.."

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan datang sekarang?" Rias memeluk Naruto sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto, memang Naruto lebih tinggi dari Rias sedikit.

"Nah kalau begitu kan bukan jadi kejutan.." Naruto membalas sambil tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi apa kau tidak mau memelukku juga, Akeno-chan..?" Naruto menatap kearah Akeno yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm.. tidak."

"Uh.. begitukah balasanmu terhadap aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu, Akeno-chan.." Naruto memegang dada kirinya seolah sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Akeno barusan. Naruto memang dulu yang menyelamatkan Akeno dari serangan beberapa orang dan mahluk lainnya yang mencoba menyerang Akeno karena memiliki darah seorang Malaikat Jatuh dan merupakan anak salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan memeluknya. "Baiklah-baiklah.. aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-kun.. ufufufu." Akeno yang sedang memeluk Naruto berkata, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau banyak berubah sejak aku pergi meninggalkan Dunia Bawah untuk berlatih dan mencari anggota kelompokku Akeno-chan.."

"Ara ara.. aku hanya sedikit berubah, Naruto-kun.." Akeno mengedipkan sebelah matanya terhadap Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi keruang klub.. yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu." Rias mengakhiri acara Akeno yang mencoba menggoda Naruto sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang imut.

"Mou.. Buchou kau tidak asik.."

"Terserah ayo kita berangkat Akeno, Naruto-kun.." balas Rias dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Akeno dan Naruto di belakangnya. Mereka sekarang berniat menuju ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan mengobrol disana, dan dalam perjalanan menuju kearah ruang klub mereka bertiga selalu menjadi bahan tatapan para siswa siswi Kuou Akademi. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi bahan tatapan, Rias dan Akeno yang merupakan _Onee-sama _Kuou Akademi terlihat berjalan dengan Naruto yang merupakan siswa baru tampan sudah cukup untuk membuat para siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi tertarik dengan hubungan yang mereka miliki.

**xxxNaruto Luciferxxx**

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didepan ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang bertempat di gedung tua di belakang sekolah atau gedung baru. Memang dari luar gedung ini terlihat tidak terawat, tapi didalam gedung ini cukup mewah dengan beberapa interior-interior khas Eropa yang di padukan dengan beberapa interior Jepang. Rias segera membuka pintu ruang Klub dan berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Akeno di belakangnya dan kemudian Naruto.

"Naruto-sama!"

Setelah teriakan tersebut Naruto merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang di peluk, dan saat menatap kearah si pemeluk dia melihat sebuah rambut berwarna putih dengan sebuah kuping kucing berwarna putih.

"Hahaha Koneko-chan.. aku juga merindukanmu.."

Yap. Yang memeluk Naruto adalah Toujou Koneko, _Rook _milik Rias yang terkenal dengan ekspresi blank dan dinginnya. Selain menyelamatkan Akeno Naruto juga menyelamatkan Koneko yang saat itu juga diincar oleh para Iblis dan Exorcist karena merupakan adik dari Kuroka yang merupakan buronan ranking SS. Alasan kenapa Naruto tidak menjadikan Akeno atau Koneko sebagai salah satu bidaknya adalah karena nama Lucifer miliknya tidak akan mampu melindungi mereka, yang ada hanya akan semakin banyak yang mengincar mereka karena saat ini nama dari para Maou lama kurang di sukai di dunia bawah. Jadi dia membiarkan Rias untuk mereinkarnasi Akeno dan Koneko menjadi budaknya karena nama Gremory lebih bisa melindungi mereka berdua saat itu.

Dan lagi sedari dari masih bayi dia tumbuh di keluarga Gremory, jadi dia sangat percaya dengan keluarga Gremory. Bahkan Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory atau Valena menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri, Sizerchs menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri juga begitu juga dengan Silvia Lucifuge istri Sizerchs dan Millicas Gremory anak dari Sizerchs dan Silvia. Meski terkadang Naruto berbicara dengan Millicas hanya melewati sihir komunikas tetapi Millicas sangat menyukai Naruto.

"Naruto-sama.. kau sudah kembali." Ucap Koneko yang mendongak menatap kearah wajah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Koneko membuat Koneko mendengkur imut sambil menutup matanya.

"Ya.. aku sudah pulang Koneko-chan.." balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah sofa dimana seorang pria bermbut blonde sedang berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu langsung Kiba.."

"Ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan untukku, Naruto-sama.." balas Kiba dengan anda hormat, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Kiba.. aku tidak terlalu menyukai formalitas."

"Baiklah Naruto-senpai."

Setelah percakapan dengan Kiba Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah sofa lain dimana dua orang tengah duduk disana.

"Dan kalian berdua pasti Hyoudou Issei dan Asia Argento." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, dia memang mengetahui dari Grayfia bahwa Rias kembali mempunyai anggota baru dan mereka berdua adalah pemegang _Sacred Gear_. Yang pertama adalah _[__Boosted Gear]_ yang merupakan _Longinus_ dan yang kedua adalah _[__Twilight Healing]_. Issei dan Asia yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan diriku, aku Naruto Lucifer."

"Lu-Lucifer!" teriak Issei yang terkejut. Meski dia tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang Dunia Bawah tapi Rias sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Iblis di pimpin oleh empat Maou, dan yang terkuat diantara mereka adalah Lucifer. "A-Apakah anda a-anak dari Maou Lucifer saat ini?"

"Tidak.." Naruto hanya bisa bingung terhadap pertanyaan Issei barusan. Jika dia anak dari Maou Lucifer saat ini maka nama belakangnya seharusnya Gremory, karena Maou saat ini adalah Sizerchs yang merupakan putra tertua dari Lord Gremory. "Apa kau tidak menjelaskan tentang Dunia Bawah secara terperinci kepada Issei atau Asia, Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto memandang kearah Rias

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepanya sambil menjawab. "Tidak."

"Hh.. baiklah biar aku saja yang menjelaskan kepada Issei." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Rias barusan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela nafas, Rias memang tidak terlalu baik dalam menjelaskan sesuatu dari dulu dan oleh karena itu dia sangat malas untuk menjelas sesuatu, terlebih soal kakaknya yang agak 'unik'. "Tentu kau sudah mengetahui tentang perang ketiga Fraksi dan perang saudara antara sesama Ibliskan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Issei.

Issei yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab. "Hu um."

"Sesudah peperangan antara Anti-Old Satan Faction dengan Old Satan Faction, para anggota Old Satan Faction diusir sampai pengujung Dunia Bawah. Demi mengisi posisi Maou yang saat itu kosong maka keempat Iblis muda yang saat itu sangat berjasa dalam peperangan dan mengalahkan Old Satan Faction diangkat menjadi Maou, tapi untuk tittle Leviathan sempat diadakan pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menyandang tittle tersebut dan yang menang menjadi Leviathan. Keempat Iblis muda tersebut yang menjadi Maou adalah Sizerchs Gremory, Ajuka Astroth, Serafall Sitri, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Mereka yang kemudian diangkat menjadi Maou kehilangan hak mereka menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya dan menjadi Sizerchs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, dan Falbium Asmodeus dan memerintah sekaligus melindungi Dunia Bawah.. lebih tepatnya tempat daerah Iblis." Issei hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto.

"Umm.. aku dengar tadi ada salah satu nama belakang Iblis muda tersebut yang mirip seperti Buchou.." Issei masih belum terlalu mengerti, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sizerchs Gremory atau yang sekarang adalah Sizerchs Lucifer adalah anak tertua dari Lord Gremory dan Valena Gremory, sekaligus kakak dari Rias Gremory." Issei sekarang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, dia tidak menyangka Buchounya akan memiliki seorang saudara yang merupakan Maou.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu.. jika namamu Lucifer dan tidak ada hubungan dengan Maou saat ini, maka kau adalah keturunan dari Lucifer asli yang berada di Old Satan Faction, dan juga berarti kau adalah seorang musuh!" Issei yang baru tersadar akan satu fakta berteriak. "Tapi melihat dari cara Buchou dan lainnya memperlakukanmu seperti pria mereka aku ragu kau ini jahat." Tambah Issei lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kembali. "Tentu saja Issei.. kedua orang tuaku adalah Iblis berdarah murni dari keluarga Lucifer, tapi saat aku baru lahir kedua orang tuaku tewas yang aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Beruntung saat itu Sizerchs-san menemukanku dan membawaku kedalam keluarga Gremory." Balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Issei yang merasa telah mengungkit masa lalu tidak mengenakan milik Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Umm.. maaf telah mengungkit hal tersebut."

"Nah.. tidak usah di pikirkan, kau belum mengetahuinya jugakan." Balas Naruto yang masih tetap tersenyum. Naruto kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Rias yang duduk di sofa lain bersama dengan Akeno. "Silakan di mulai kegiatan klubmu Rias-chan.."

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ha'i.. nah seperti biasa, nanti sepulang sekolah Issei dan Asia akan kembali menyebarkan selebaran kontrak dan menjalin kontrak dengan manusia. Meski Asia baru beberapa hari menjadi Iblis dia sudah menjalin kontrak beberapa kali, sedangkan Issei.. kau masih harus berusaha kembali Issei." Ucap Rias kepada Asia yang tersenyum gembira dan Issei yang depresi.

"Hiks Hiks.. bahkan Asia yang baru beberapa hari menjadi Iblis sudah berhasil melakukan kontrak, sedang aku masih belum sama sekali Hiks Hiks.." Issei yang duduk di samping Asia hanya bisa menangis depresi mengetahui fakta dari Rias barusan.

"Tenanglah Issei-san.. kau pasti akan bisa melakukan kontrak suatu hari nanti.."

"HUWAA.. terima kasih Asia-chan.. kau memang anak yang baik!"

"Umm.."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Issei yang saat ini sedang memeluk Asia yang wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya Rias memiliki budak-budak yang unik.

**xxxNaruto Luciferxxx**

Di jalanan Kuou saat ini terlihat dua orang remaja dengan warna rambut yang mencolok sedang berjalan dengan santai. Kedua remaja tersebut adalah Naruto Lucifer dan Rias Gremory. Beberapa menit yang lalu jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan Naruto dan Rias memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di jalanan Kuou.

"Oh ya.. apa sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan anggota kelompokmu yang lain, Naruto-kun?" Rias yang berjalan disamping Naruto bertanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Rias yang juga menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yap.. aku sudah mendapatkan anggota kelompokku sendiri.. tapi mereka tidak akan kutunjukkan sampai saat pertemuan antara para Iblis muda."

"Mou.. kau tidak asyik, Naruto-kun.."

"Hahahahaha.."

Sempat terjadi keheningan setelah percakapan tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau untuk memulai percakapan selama beberapa menit dan memutuskan untuk menikmati berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama, Naruto-kun..?" Rias memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan bertanya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. sebenarnya beberapa bulan sebelum latihanku berakhir aku tinggal di di Jepang, di Kota Osaka.. dan sebenarnya juga para anggota kelompokku berasal dari Jepang yah tentunya kecuali _Queen_." Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum juga.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa para anggota kelompokmu adalah mahluk dari Jepang, begitu?"

"Yap.. itu benar sekali.."

Rias hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rias disampingnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm.. Naruto-kun apa kau sudah tau tentang-"

"Tentang pertunangan kita."

Rias hanya bisa heran saat Naruto tadi menyela ucapannya dan mengatakan hal yang dirinya pikir Naruto tidak tau.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Rias yang masih terkejut bertanya, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias barusan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tau.. Silvia-nee memberiku kabar tentang hal tersebut."

"Begitu.." Rias hanya bisa bergumam saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. "Jadi.. apakah kau setuju?"

"Itu tergantung darimu Rias.. jika kau juga setuju dengan pertunangan ini aku juga setuju."

Rias hanya bisa kembali diam mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Dia sebenarnya sangat gembira saat mengetahui dirinya akan di jodohkan dengan Naruto, tapi disaat itu juga dia merasa takut. Takut jika Naruto tidak mencintainya dan menolak pertunangan tersebut.

"Apa kau.. mencintaiku, Naruto-kun?" Rias bertanya dengan nada suara kecil, Naruto jika tidak berada disampingnya mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Eh.. Umm.. sebenarnya.. i-itu.." Naruto entah kenapa merasa agak gugup setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rias barusan, Rias yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah di jawab sekarang, Naruto-kun.. sekarang sebaiknya kita menikmati hari ini." Rias dengan tersenyum menarik tangan Naruto untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Para pejalan kaki lainnya yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yah memang benar hari ini mereka berniat untuk bersenang-senang. Rias mengatakan hal ini sebagai bayaran karena telah meninggalkannya sangat lama dan baru kembali sekarang. Entahlah mungkin alasannya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk melepaskan rindunya.

**To Be Continued**

Yo.. bertemu lagi dengan saya sang author penuh insprasi tapi malas untuk menulis. Kali ini fic ini tetap bertema Harem, meski anggota Haremnya sudah sering di pakai ama fic author lain tapi tenang saja fic ini akan saya jamin agak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sebenarnya Fic ini terinpirasi dari Fic yang saya peroleh dari Wildan-san, tapi alurnya saya ubah. Untuk anggota kelompok Naruto saya sudah mempunyai anggota dan hanya tinggal waktu untuk menujukkan diri mereka dan pastinya kalian tidak akan menduganya.

Untuk daftar Harem Naruto sementara waktu :

Grayfia Lucifuge

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Toujou

Daftar ini akan bertambah seiring berjalannya fic, jadi jangan salahkan saya jika tiba-tiba daftar Haremnya bertambah #MWUHAHAHAHA*Ketawa Setan*#. Dan hanya segitu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, sebenarnya jika boleh masih banyak yang ingin di omongin tapi takut para reader bosan membacanya jadi segini aja dulu. Sampai Jumpa lagi..

**Ramenkid, Out.**


End file.
